


House Training

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Apparently, he wasn't trained as well as he thought he was.





	

He knew it was the fifth time that he had made a puddle on the floor of their living room. It was a little worrisome to have to clean it up before his brother got home from doing his rounds. The amount of time it took to clean up the first one was a little ridiculous since he had to let the cleaner sit on the stain for a while before he could actually finish cleaning it up. The most he could do was cover it up and hope that his brother didn't suspect that he did anything wrong while he was away.

The sound of the door slamming shut reached him as he finished covering up his mess. He quickly made it seem like he had just started making dinner while his brother looked around the living room. It seemed that his plan had worked for the moment until...

"Mutt! Get your ass in here now!" His brother yelled. 

"What seems to be the problem, m'lord?" He asked as he made his way back to the living room. 

"When were you going to tell me that you weren't house trained?" He questioned seriously.

Papyrus panicked internally as he took in his jacket in his brother's hands. It seemed that his plan had blown up in his face again. His brother didn't really have a good idea of what was going on with him and his body.

"It's the only time that it happened," Papyrus responded politely. 

"Still means you need to be house broken since I can't have you making messes all over the house or if we're out somewhere." Sans growled darkly.

It seemed that his brother had a plan to try and get him to stop having so many accidents that he didn't know about. He would try and get out of this, but he knew better than to disobey his brother. Papyrus looked down at his brother while shifting his weight subtlety to each foot. His brother seemed to notice anyway if the sinister smirk on his face was any indication.

"Now seems like the perfect time to get started with your training," Sans chuckled. 

"I have to make dinner for you, m'lord." Papyrus responded nervously.

"I never said you weren't going to cook. You have to drink throughout the entire time you're preparing my meal," he explained.

"Of course, m'lord." He said as he bowed.

Papyrus watched as his brother kept his jacket and sat on the couch to wait for his meal to be done. He sighed quietly as he went back into the kitchen. It was a little unsettling to have to force himself to drink every so often as he made alfredo. There was something off about his brother's method of getting him to stop having accidents, but he wasn't about to question his brother's authority. It was definitely going to make some of the rules harder to follow.

He could feel his pelvis getting heavier each time he got something to drink and he couldn't stand completely still. Each drink made it feel like a heavier rock was sitting in his nonexistent stomach. There had to be some way that he could get his brother to let him use the bathroom like a normal monster. It was a really slim chance that he would allow him to, but it was better than not trying at all.

"You're dinner is ready, m'lord." Papyrus called as he set a full plate at the table. The sight of food made his stomach growl and his mouth water. He would have to wait until later to eat.

"Keep drinking if you know what's good for ya," Sans warned. He could easily see the desperation on his pet.

Papyrus tried not to move around as much since his brother hated being distracted during a meal. He was curious as to what the smaller skeleton had in mind for after dinner. It had to be pretty important if he still had to keep drinking water even though he felt like he was going to burst. Maybe it was just to mess with his head since that seemed what it would be at this point. 

"I'm impressed at the lack of a mess from you so far. I wonder if you could last all night," he mused. Sans hummed as he started eating and kept an eye on his pet.

There was no denying that he wasn’t going to make it through an entire night with how much he was already filled, but it would be something they could work on that later. Papyrus definitely needed to be let out after he was done eating and his show was over. He figured that it would give his pet more than enough time to think about not ruining their nice carpet.

“You did exceptionally well with this meal for once,” Sans commented off handedly.

“Thank you, m’lord.” Papyrus responded, surprised. He rarely got compliments on anything he did.

“I hope you do this well for the next couple of hours,” he growled.

 

It seemed that his brother was being extra malicious today since he really wanted him to wait. He didn’t want to, but he still couldn’t argue with him. His legs wouldn’t stay still as his bladder was overfilled and stretched. There wasn’t much he could really do for himself since he didn’t know what he was allowed to do while he was waiting. A sigh slipped out of him and he was forced to shove both of his hands into his crotch as a leak made its way out.

He was lucky that his brother was too busy enjoying his food to really notice how much trouble he was having. It was a bit concerning to not have as much control as he should have over his body and not being able to tell how long he was able to wait as long as he should have been able to. Maybe he should get checked out by Undyne before it turns into something way more serious.

He ended up waiting for another three hours before his brother seemed to notice that he was having a lot of problems holding everything back. Papyrus had leaked so much to the point of making a wet spot that went halfway down his femurs. His bladder didn’t feel any lighter from all the liquid that had left it.

“It seems like it’s time for the dog to be let out,” Sans hummed.

“I don’t think I can move anywhere,” Papyrus whined as he kept his legs crossed and wiggled around. His hands were permanently glued to his crotch so there wouldn’t be any more leaks.

“Not to worry about that,” he responded as he went to get something for his little pet.

Papyrus was very curious about what his brother was getting since there wasn’t much that he had that would probably make anything easier or harder. He hoped it wasn’t a diaper from one of his previous torture times, those things were absolutely horrendous. It also seemed like his brother still wanted to make him wait for quite a while. The sound of quick footsteps was heard coming down the stairs and towards him. His brother was holding a large mat of some kind.

“I do hope you won’t make a huge this time,” he warned.

“I won’t, m’lord.” Papyrus promised seriously. He didn’t know where his brother had gotten such a thing, but then again, his brother did a lot of things that he really didn’t know about.

He heard his brother walk into the kitchen and leave him alone. Papyrus knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get his pants out of the way since he had waited way too long. The most he could do was move himself onto the mat to avoid a mess on the carpet and to avoid making his brother mad at him. His bladder wasn’t happy about being forced to move without any kind of warning, but he didn’t care since he was finally allowed to let go.

The absolute relief that he instantly started to feel couldn’t be compared to anything else that he had felt in his life. It just flowed out of him without any help from him and it completely soaked most of his pants. Papyrus knew that it was going to be a pain to clean his clothes after he was done, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at this point. He was amazed that the mat was absorbing everything so far.

“Don’t you look like you’re having the time of your life,” Sans chuckled darkly as he looked through the doorway. “Maybe you need a lot more training than I originally thought.”


End file.
